The methods for producing various types of alcohol from grain generally follow similar procedures, depending on whether the grain milling process is operated wet or dry. One alcohol of great interest today is ethanol, which can be produced from virtually any type of grain, but is most often made from corn. Ethanol can also be made from various cellulosic sources. Ethanol production generates co-products which can be used as is or which can be further processed.